Monkey Business
Monkey Business is episode 6 of season 1 of The Worst Witch TV series. It was Preceded by Double, Double, Toil and Trouble, and followed by Miss Cackle's Birthday Surprise. Monkey Business is based on the second worst witch book, The Worst Witch Strikes Again. Plot A new term and Mildred arrives back at school with trepidation. Thinking that some extra responsibility might do her some good, Miss Cackle asks Mildred to look after a new first year, Enid Nightshade. On the surface the new girl seems rather quiet and dull. Mildred throws herself wholeheartedly into watching Enid, and Maud feels left out. Meanwhile, Mr Blossom has waged a war against a wayward fungus that has spread all over the school. One night, as he is skulking about the halls pulverizing it, he sees a monkey in Enid's bedroom. Enid is rather disenchanted with the school and decides to have some fun in chanting class by singing off key. Mildred bursts out laughing and is promptly kicked out of class for it. Then, while the girls are rehearsing for a play with Miss Drill, Enid has had enough of Ethel's snootiness, and she unties the rope holding the scenery upright, which falls on Ethel's head and knocks her out. She and Mildred are punished by being made to scrub the floors, a task of which Enid quickly tires. She runs off leaving Mildred alone with the scrub-brush. Mildred goes looking for Enid, and when she opens the door to her room, the monkey (Coco) escapes, and runs strait by the flabbergasted Mr. Blossom and into Ethel's room. Donning Ethel's tie, Coco climbs out the window and onto the school roof. Not wishing to get into any more trouble when Ethel discovers her missing tie, Mildred climbs on her broom, and flies after him. She manages to coax him onto the broom with her and lands in the courtyard to find it full of students, as well as Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom thinks the monkey is Ethel, but when she uses a reversing spell, it turns out to be Enid's cat, which she turned into a monkey for fun. Mildred is once again given the benefit of the doubt and she stalks away, angry that Enid didn't tell everyone the truth. Enid apologises and the two decide to stay friends. Quotes (Miss Bat singing and Miss Drill doing mime) Amelia-“IF I COULD JUST GET YOUR ATTENTION FOR A MOMENT!” Crash! Miss Drill hits the door. HB walks into staffroom just as Miss Bat attempts to hit a top C and Miss Drill knocks herself out on the door whilst trying out mime: "Have I missed anything?" Miss Drill’s voice (from the floor): "MISSED!!!" HB: “Mildred, it will be your special job to look after Enid. I should like to point out that this is not my idea, but some strange notion of Miss Cackle’s to try to turn you into a decent member of the community. Personally, I feel it a great loss to send young Enid down the path of misfortune with you.” HB: "And who ... need I ask, was responsible for THAT?!" Gallery 360 2.jpg 8d.jpg Millie Enid2.jpg Group15.jpg HB7b.jpg Milldred monkey.jpg Category:1998 TV Series